You know you'll never walk alone
by Moon N Roselyne
Summary: "Trois personnes apparurent et Jack et Teal'c se figèrent. Elle était là, panthère noire traquée entourée de deux complices, armes aux poings"
1. Réminiscences

**You know you'll never walk alone.**

**Auteure** : Pokams (et ses nombreuses personnalités)

**Genre** : Aventure/Suspens/ Hommage (quoi c'est pas un genre? C'est toi le genre d'abord!)

**Résumé : "**Trois personnes apparurent et Jack et Teal'c se figèrent. Elle était là, panthère noire traquée entourée de deux complices, armes au poing."

**Rating** : K+ (langage)

**Disclaimer** : Bien qu'ayant repris quelques dialogues de l'épisode dans cette fiction...Rien n'est à moi...Et en plus je me suis torturée l'esprit pour des clous! ..

**NDLR** : Un hommage à Angela Davis, que j'ai découvert récemment (honte à moi!) grâce à la chanson «Oh Angela» de Yannick Noah. Ecoutez là pour vous mettre plus dans l'histoire! Oh et si vous faites de recherches sur Angela Davis, vous verrez que ceci a eu lieu durant l'année 1968,j'ai simplement transposé les évènements un an plus tard, pour mon histoire! ;)

**NDLR bis : /!\** L'histoire se passe en 1969, durant l'épisode où j'y narre le périple entre colorado Springs et DC, certains évènements diffèrent de l'épisode, pour le bien de mon histoire.

**NDLR 3** (la der des der, juré) NON DE DIOU Jamais j'aurai cru la finir!

**«Caces-dédi»** _(wesh)_ : A Mary, qui aura lu cette fic au compte goûte et qui aura su me motiver, m'écouter et me conseiller! Merci! à Alex qui me partage mes délires nocturnes (ATLANTAMANDA!), à Didou, qui aura bien patienté! A Marine, qui m'aura soutenu et motivé! A tous mes amis...Et à toi, lecteur conciliant! ;) BIG UP guys!

Bonne lecture, et merci de laisser une trace de votre passage! =)

* * *

><p><em>« Dix neuf cent soixante huit l'Amérique est figée, Un ange proteste les écrous sont rouillés<br>I'm black and I'm proud... »_

Teal'c ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, un fin sourire sur les lèves. Il laissa exceptionnellement le radio réveil diffuser la chanson jusqu'au bout. Ce sourire fin mais franc ne le quittait pas, les yeux rivés au plafond, les mains croisées sur le ventre,il écoutait, paisible.

_« Le rêve martyrisé de Martin Luther king Une enfant nue brûlée Bobby qu'on assassine,  
>Panthère noire traquée, leçon d'intolérance Cette femme est coupable coupable d'espérance... <em>»

_« -_Bonjour Teal'c!

-Bonjour Daniel Jackson! Jack, Samantha O'neill.

-Quelle excellente journée n'est ce pas? Dit Jack depuis sa chaise, un bras autour de Sam.

-Les quatre amis se sourirent, d'un air complice. Tous assit autour de la table de cuisine du Chalet.

-Vous arrivez à y croire vous...Commença Daniel, brisant le silence.

-Non, 13 ans déjà! Souffla Sam, les yeux dans le vide.

-13 ans..13 ans que nous avons remonté le temps! Répéta Jack, souriant à sa femme. Une rencontre exceptionnelle, n'est ce pas Teal'c?

-Exceptionnelle, en effet. Affirma son ami.

-Tout comme l'année 1969...

-Un bon cru!

_« Oh Angela ,Angela You know you'll never walk alone »_


	2. Sur le départ

_Mai 1998_

« Colonel O'neill!

-Teal'c? Dit Jack, curieux, en s'arrêtant afin que son ami le rejoigne.

-J'ai regardé votre télévision, je suis tombé sur diverses chaînes traitants des sujets concernant les personnes de couleurs, comme moi. Il semblerait que les différences de ce type causent des tensions envers vos peuples. Pourriez vous m'expliquer de quoi il en retourne exactement?

-Ah oui...En effet, les différences sont mal vues d'ordre général malheureusement sur Terre...Mais peut être devriez vous en parler avec Daniel, il vous expliquera tout ceci bien mieux que moi,j'en ai peur! »

Le Jaffa inclina respectueusement la tête, et quitta Jack, pour aller voir Daniel.

Jack continua sa route jusqu'au laboratoire de son second.

-Entrez mon colonel! Lâcha Sam, reconnaissant le coup bref de son supérieur à la porte

-...

-Un problème mon colonel?

-Oui..Enfin..Non pas vraiment..Disons que Teal'c a dû voir un documentaire sur l'esclavage ou sur le Ku Klux Klan, il voulait des explications sur les ségrégations raciales etc... Je ne sais pas pourquoi...Ca me met mal à l'aise...

-Oh je vois... Et je vous comprends...Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier du comportement de notre peuple..Une fois de plus.

-Humpf... Enfin, je venais vous dire que le briefing de 13h est avancé à ce matin, 12:00pm ordre de Hammond. Et nous partirons à 14:07 en mission.

-...

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça! L'ordre vient du Général...

-..Très bien, dit Sam, cependant septique. Merci mon colonel..

-Comment va votre main au fait?

-Oh je me suis bien amochée,mais ça ira, merci! Dit elle en montrant sa main bandée, tout en haussant les épaules.

-Bien, tant mieux. Allez, à tout à l'heure Capitaine!

-A toute à l'heure mon colonel!

* * *

><p>Mess, 11:00 AM<p>

«

-Bon, je vous ai parlé de Martin Luther King parce que c'est l'un des plus illustres,mais attention,il n'est pas le seul, loin de là! Tenez, prenez Rosa Parks par exemple...Voyez vous les Etats Unis étaient très ségrégationnistes, et dans les transports en commun, un noir devait céder sa place à un blanc..

-Pour quelle raison?

-Parce que les blancs d'une manière générale, se pensent supérieurs.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Nous non plus Teal'c...

-Enfin, toujours est-il que Rosa Parks est devenue célèbre en 1955, car elle a refusé de donner sa place dans le bus elle a dû payer une amende! Avec l'aide de Martin Luther King et suite à l'un boycott des compagnies de bus a été organisé, il a duré un an environ! Et les lois ségrégationnistes dans les bus ont été abolies!

-Moi j'aurai cité Robert E & Grace.

Sam releva la tête de son assiette, cessa de mâcher et regarda Jack interdite, tandis que Daniel haussait les sourcils plus haut que Teal'c. Jack lui n'avait pas bougé, la tête dans les froot loops.

-Robert E...Et Grace ...De...De Dr Quinn? Répéta l'archéologue, en rajustant ses lunettes.

-Ben oui, Grace se fait agresser par le Ku Klux Klan, on lui coupe les cheveux, Robert E se fait presque pendre...Et tout au long de la série ils se battent pour avoir leur place...

Sam tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer son fou rire : Son supérieur hiérarchique était intraitable sur DR QUINN FEMME MEDECIN..Décidément, on en apprenait tous les jours!

-Quoi? Dit-il faussement surpris.

Daniel l'ignora et continua son discours à Teal'c,qui se trouvait passablement perdu.

-Un autre exemplequi me tient à coeur, c'est Angela Davis! Une grande figure que Sam, comme beaucoup femme doit beaucoup apprécier. Non seulement c'est une féministe férue, mais en plus elle est extrêmement engagée dans la lutte contre les différences, elle a fait parti du Black Panther Party dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure!

-Elle a secoué le peuple entre les années 60-70, à différents niveaux!

-Oula oui, je m'en rappelle! Un sacrée époque!


	3. Carter, on vous attend!

**SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT**

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait? S'impatienta le leader de SG1

-Euh, elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle revérifie les calculs de façon précise à cette époque de l'année...Baragouina Daniel.

-A cette époque de l'année? ..Je ne vois pas quelle est la différence.. Dit Jack, pour faire la conversation. Déjà que cette mission ne l'intéressait pas, si en plus Carter faisait durer le plaisir..

-Euh,elle a parlé du soleil qui...Euh oui en fait à vrai dire je..Je n'ai pas réellement fait attention.. Avoua l'archéologue, regardant ses boots.

-C'est vrai? Bon,il n'était pas le seul à ne pas écouter son second ...CARTER! L'appela t-il.

- J'arrive tout de suite mon colonel! A cette période de l'année la ligne directe entre P2X 555 et la Terre est à environ 130 000 Km du soleil et j'ai donc dû reparamétrer les calculs de l'ordinateur afin de tenir compte de la dérive gravitationnelle espace temps... Dit Sam,via le micro de la salle de briefing.

-Ah ben oui,ça coule de source! ….Allons y! Il ne tenait plus. Au plus vite ils y allaient, au plus vite ils seraient rentrés!

-A vos ordres! Répondit son capitaine.

-Mon général. Dit Sam en voyant son supérieur dans la salle de contrôle

-Comment va votre main?

Sam releva la tête, surprise

-C'est encore douloureux mais ça va, merci mon Général!

-Je voudrais que vous emportiez cette note avec vous de l'autre côté major, je pense qu'elle est suffisamment explicite..

-Tout va bien mon général? Dit elle en plaçant le mot dans la poche de son gilet.

-Oui, je crois qu'il es l'heure de partir

A vos ordres!


	4. The adventure

« _Angela Davis, ancienne professeure de philosophie à l'université ULCA de Los Angeles, désormais célèbre partisante du Black Panther party est soupçonnée d'avoir organisé une prise d'otages dans un tribunal dont l'issue a été meurtrière, trois victimes sont à déplorer. Le véhicule suspect s'est enfuit alors que la police a ouvert le feu. L'appartement d'Angela Davis a été fouillé, tandis qu'elle reste introuvable. Elle demeure aujourd'hui l'une des femmes les plus recherchées par le FBI. Voici la fin du flash info, et maintenant rendez vous pour... »_

Teal'c arrêta l'auto-radio, repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Daniel, quelques heures avant le départ de leur mission. Ils étaient donc retournés à l'époque de cette femme qui l'avait fasciné à peine deux jours auparavant.

-Quelle histoire, hein mon frere? Lâcha Michael, depuis le siège passager.

-En effet. Se contenta de répondre le Jaffa, les yeux fixés sur la mythique route 66.

-J'imagine que c'est un peu...Enfin...une icône pour toi, cette Angela...

-En effet.

-T'es pas très causant comme mec quand même...

-En effet.

Michael le regarda par dessus ses lunettes rondes, la bouche ouverte, perplexe. Il soupira légèrement avant de se retourner vers les autres membres de SG1 et sa femme :

-Angela Davis est accusée d'avoir organisé une prise d'otage dans un tribunal, il y a trois victimes et elle est en cavale! ...Et nous il va falloir qu'on s'arrête remettre de l'essence.

C'est ainsi que se déroulait le trajet, Teal'c suivait avec intérêt l'histoire qui avait secoué l'Amérique durant la fin des années soixante.

SG1 vivait cette expérience avec émerveillement. Ils traversaient le pays à bord d'un van hippie, à chaque traversée de ville, ils voyaient des pancartes « Angela my home is your home! » *

Le FBI et la police ne savaient quoi faire : La population afro-américaine commençait à se soulever et faisait preuve d'une solidarité déconcertante, dans le même temps, toutes les populations émigrés vivant sur le sol américain se joignaient à la cause noire : Angela Davis était entrain de devenir une icône, autant qu'elle devenait l'ennemie publique numéro 1.

_«__Le souffle des ghettos Les gants noirs se lèvent Un soir à Mexico...»_

* * *

><p>-On ferait bien de ne plus vous laisser conduire, mec. Dit soudainement Michael alors que le groupe se trouvait autour d'un feu de camp, à l'abri d'un bois.<p>

-Pour quelle raison?

-Ben...Déjà que vous êtes pas d'ici...D'un autre monde..Vous avez pas de papiers. Et avec cette histoire avec Angela Davis...C'est pas contre vous hein...Mais on risque de se faire arrêter...

-Et on aura des comptes à rendre. Acheva Jack, à moitié allongé, appuyé sur son coude.

-Monsieur, nous devons à tout prix éviter tout soucis de ce genre.

-Je sais Carter, je sais!

-Vous vous appelez toujours comme ça?

-Pardon?

-Par des termes si...Formels?

-Disons que c'est comme ça d'où l'on vient.

-On ne pourrait pas... Se trouver des cartes d'identité factices?

-En si peu de temps? Daniel, si on tombe sur un flic qui cherche un peu et que l'on découvre qu'elles sont fausses..

-Les conséquences seraient catastrophiques, on ne peut pas se permettre un tel scandale!

-Je me tiendrai à l'arrière du van dès à présent.

-On va arranger un peu les coussins pour que tu puisses te planquer en cas de fouille man!

-Merci Michael Mclane.

-A ton service mon frère, appelle moi Michael je te l'ai déjà dit!

* * *

><p>"Angela our Home is your home!" ("Angela notre maison est la tienne!") était un slogan que les gens mettaient sur des pancartes qu'ils déposaient devant chez eux, en guise de témoignage de soutien envers Davis!<p> 


	5. Faux papiers!

_« Il semblerait qu'Angela Davis ait été aperçue à Nixon, au Texas, le FBI redouble ses efforts afin d'appréhender la jeune activiste. »_

-C'est moi ou...Ca sent le pâté? Dit Jack au volant du van, à Sam.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment également mon colonel.

-Bon, on va commencer à penser à un plan B,hu?

-Monsieur, si nous nous faisons appréhender c'est toute la ligne espace temps qui sera perturbée..

-Je sais Carter je sais, vous me l'avez assez répété..

-Je suis désolée monsieur, mais c'est vraiment...

-Carter, on va se trouver des faux papiers à Nixon ok? Je vais me débrouiller pour en trouver des pas trop mal, et ça nous soulagera un peu déjà.

-Mon colonel...

-Gah merde Carter c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant, alors on va se contenter de ça!

-A vos ordres mon colonel..»

Ils s'arrêtèrent vers 20 heures ce soir là,à l'orée d'un nouveau bois.

-Bon, Michael et moi allons aller en ville, vous allez vous enfoncer dans le bois et faire en sorte de ne pas vous faire prendre. Je vais voir si on peut se procurer des faux papiers, et si on peut se loger quelque part pour la nuit.

-..

-Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit Carter : Je vais essayer de trouver un lieu sur et peu fréquenté.

-Faites attention à vous! Dit Jenny en serrant son mari dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas chérie!

-Carter,je compte sur vous.

-A vos ordres monsieur.

Les groupes se séparèrent.


	6. Patience

-Bon, ce qu'on va faire Michael; je vais tâcher de me procurer des faux papiers pour moi et mes amis, tandis que vous allez nous trouver un endroit où dormir. Dit Jack tandis qu'il garait le van sur le parking d'un fast food.

-Mais...

-Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous causer d'ennuis ok? On se donne rendez vous à 23h30 au plus tard. Si je ne suis pas là à 35 vous partez, vous rejoignez les autres. Faites bien attention, si vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes suivis, vous allez dans la direction opposée.

-..Ok

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous imposer ça.

-Y'a pas de mal mon frère, tu vois en vous aidant on respecte nos principes et ça c'est le plus important. Même si..On n'est pas d'accord avec l'ordre établit. Et ben on vit selon nos principes.

-Merci Michael!

Ils se séparèrent et chacun partit remplir sa mission.

-Alors vous...Vous avez un mari? Demanda Jenny à Sam tandis que cette dernière menait les membres de son équipe et la jeune femme vers un coin reculé dans les bois.

-Euh..Non. Dit Sam, quelque peu décontenancée par la question de la jeune femme.

-Ca ne marche peut-être pas comme ça d'où vous venez..Enfin..Je veux dire...

Sam lança un regard à Daniel qui semblait visiblement très amusé par la situation. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de répondre à la jeune Hippie.

-Si, nous choisissons un partenaire, nous nous unissons et nous jurons fidélité.

Elle avait tellement l'impression d'être Monsieur Spock en mission d'observation. Tout cela était _ridicule_. Ils ne leur restaient plus que quatre, cinq jours maximum pour pouvoir rentrer se dit-elle... Ou pour rester et perturber l'espace temps à jamais..Elle décida de repousser cette pensée loin dans son esprit.

Peu désireuse de poursuivre cette discussion, Sam décréta que l'endroit serait idéal : Un énorme rocher offrait la protection qu'ils recherchaient, formant presqu'une grotte, le tout recouvert par des troncs d'arbres morts.

-L'endroit sera parfait, qu'en pensez vous T. ?

-Il me semble que le terrain soit adéquat en effet capitaine Carter.

-A quelle heure Jack a dit qu'on devait se retrouver? Demanda Daniel en s'asseyant au fond de la grotte, réajustant ses lunettes.

-Vers minuit à l'entrée du bois. Cela nous laisse... Trois heures.

-Tr...Trois heures?

-En effet.

-Et...Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? On n'a même rien à manger.

-On pourrait discuter? Lança Jenny naturellement.

Sam soupira. Non seulement il fallait qu'ils lui dévoilent le moins de choses possibles, mais en plus elle devait se justifier de sa vie sentimentale désastreuse devant ses collègues, notamment devant Daniel..Heureusement que le colonel n'était pas là!


	7. C'est reparti!

23h36.

Il hésitait. Son nouvel ami avait pourtant été clair. «23h35 tu pars!».. Mais quand même. On ne savait jamais.

Michael tapotait frénétiquement le volant d'une main tandis qu'il se rongeait les ongles crasseux de l'autre.

23h37. Il se résigna à mettre le contact. Aller, encore une minute...Ou deux! Son front perlait, ses lunettes glissaient de son nez.

Un coup dans la portière, il sursauta.

-Merde Michael qu'est ce que je vous avais dit?

-Hey du calme mon frère, au moins t'es là avec moi! Dit il alors qu'il engageait déjà le van sur la route.

Jack maugréa et le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes.

-Alors...T'as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait?

-Ouaip,j'ai 3 cartes d'identités. J'espère que ça fera l'affaire. Les photos sont a peu près ressemblantes. Le plus dur était pour T. Mais bon ça devrait passer. Il s'appelle Murray Freeman.

-Freeman?

-Ouais,un soucis?

-Non, enfin je veux dire..Man tu as appelé un mec noir «homme libre» alors que la police est des plus suspicieuses auprès des mecs de couleur...Enfin moi je dis ça..

-Entre Freeman et Smith, j'ai pris celui qui me semblait le moins pire.

-C'est cool man. C'est cool.

-Par contre on va pas traîner ici cette nuit, tant pis je conduirai. Il y a trop de surveillance.

-Et puis j'ai rien trouvé. On pourrait aller frapper chez les gens à la pancarte pour Angela mais bon..

-Nah, trop dangereux. On va rouler de toute façon faut pas qu'on traine si on veut être dans les temps.

-C'est cool man.


	8. Quelle époque!

Il était minuit dix lorsque le van coloré s'arrêta au point de rendez vous.

-Restez là... « mon frère » je vais les chercher.

-Ok

Jack n'eut pas à aller bien loin. En effet, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c et Jenny étaient tapis dans un bosquet,à l'affut du moindre mouvement.

-Mon colonel..?

-En route Carter, j'ai ce qu'il faut,on va rouler cette nuit en prenant les grands axes.

-Euh...Ce n'est pas plus dangereux? Demanda Daniel

-Ils vont rechercher ceux qui cherchent à se faire discret, qui paraissent suspect. Et un van hippie sur les petites routes en pleine nuit. C'est suspect. Mais allez, dépêchez vous! En route!

Ils montèrent tous dans le van.

-Il vaudrait mieux que Jenny et moi soyons à l'avant en cas de contrôle..Je vais conduire!

-Vous devez vous reposer, vous conduirez de jour, en attendant Jenny peut profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil allongée derrière vu son état et pareil pour vous, la route est encore longue. Je vais conduire.

Ils se remirent en route. Il était deux heures du matin. Jack commençait à fatiguer mais il devait tenir.

Sam vint le rejoindre.

-Ca va mon colonel?

-Ca va.

-Vous voulez que je prenne le relais?

-Je crois que d'ici 100 kilomètres je ne dirai pas non Cap'taine. Vous avez suffisamment dormi?

-Oui, je me suis reposée lorsque nous vous attendions dans les bois. Cela a évité les discussions gênantes ou les révélations malencontreuses...

-Je vois.

Et le silence s'installa. Il n'était pas pesant, il n'était pas maladroit. Ils n'avaient juste pas grand chose à se dire. Deux ans, songea Sam. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle était sous les ordres du colonel O'neill. Et elle devait bien avouer que ses craintes du départ s'étaient révélées infondées. Ou pas trop du moins. Il pouvait en effet être un sacré connard suffisant-Non, elle n'avait pas honte. Après tout, on pouvait tout penser mais pas forcément tout dire se justifia t-elle... Mais il n'agissait pas de la sorte avec elle. Pas trop du moins. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se sentait si bien dans une équipe. Et quelle équipe! Un colonel grincheux mais à l'âme de héros, un archéologue allergique à la poussière (le comble!), un EXTRA-TERRESTRE, valeureux guerrier et elle même, jeune capitaine au génie scientifique.

C'est le colonel qui la tira de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas compris la question.

-Je..Pardon,mon colonel?

-Je vous demandais juste à quoi vous pensiez, capitaine, vous sembliez bien loin...

-Oh...Oui je..J'étais entrain de penser à notre équipe.

-Une sacrée brochette, hu? Dit Jack,un fin sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'il regardait Daniel et Teal'c qui dormaient paisiblement à l'arrière, grâce au rétroviseur.

-C'est ce que je me disais...Deux ans déjà.

-Et nous ne nous sommes pas encore entretués! Railla Jack.

-Un miracle en effet. Ria t-elle.

-Nous avons quand même démarré sur les chapeaux de roue, vous et moi.

Sam rougit, se rappelant sa première journée au SGC.

-En effet. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle pu répondre.

-Aller Capitaine ne faites pas cette tête, au moins on s'en rappellera, de cette rencontre!

Sam rougit d'autant plus, si cela était possible. Mais un fin sourire parcourait ses lèvres : Ca oui, elle s'en souviendrait!

-Vous ou le général Hammond auriez pu me faire un rapport pour insubordination...Et ce dès le premier jour!

-Oh Capitaine, j'ai été bien plus tête brûlée que cela, au long de ma carrière!

-Vraiment, mon colonel? Dit elle,un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Vous moqueriez vous de votre pauvre colonel, capitaine?

-Cela ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit, monsieur.

-Mouais. Bon, ça vous dérange si on échange Carter, je suis un peu fatigué.

-Pas du tout mon colonel!

Il s'arrêta et Sam prit le volant. Il était aux alentours de trois heures trente, la route était déserte mais encore longue. Jack était assis à côté de Sam, Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, les pieds sur le tableau de bord, la tête renversée.

Sam était concentrée sur la route, à nouveau plongée dans ses pensées. « Quelle expérience! » se dit-elle. Elle n'avait qu'un an en 1969,et n'avait par conséquent plus aucun souvenir des événements passés. Elle connaissait l'histoire d'Angela Davis, comme toute bonne féministe.. Mais parce qu'on lui en avait parlé.

Son esprit divagua un instant, et elle pensa à Angela et à toutes ces femmes qui s'étaient battues pour l'égalité des sexes. Beaucoup de choses restaient à faire, mais elles pouvaient être fières! Quelque chose la perturbait quand à l'histoire de la cavale d'Angela. Un détail dont elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Jack fit un mouvement dans son sommeil, et maugréa quelques mots dans sa barbe, toujours endormi.

Sam hasarda un regard vers son supérieur. Un étrange frisson la traversa.. Elle secoua la tête et se reconcentrant sur la route. Allumant l'auto-radio, volume au plus bas afin de ne pas gêner les autres. Elle se laissa envahir par une chanson des Beatles. « Quelle époque! ».


	9. Petite faim aux lueurs de l'aube

Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez sur la mythique route 66, tandis que SG1 et le couple de hippies étaient toujours sur la route. Ils avaient traversé la quasi totalité des États-Unis en cinq jours et mis à part une énorme fatigue due au voyage, ils allaient bien et n'avaient rencontré aucun problème majeur jusque là.

« -On va arriver en agglomération, il est temps de changer de chauffeur.. »Lança Jack tandis qu'il finissait de se faire battre à plat de couture par son second aux dames.

-J'abandonne Carter! Vous êtes bien trop intelligente pour moi! Dit il, défaitiste et se levant déjà pour prendre la place de Teal'c au volant.

Sam ne dit rien et se contenta d'un sourire effronté de vainqueur; elle avait bien une ou deux boutades à lui sortir,mais il restait son supérieur hiérarchique.

Avec le changement de conducteur, s'accompagnait toujours un changement de place. Personne ne s'était concerté, et pourtant des règles bien précises semblaient s'être installées.

En effet lorsque Teal'c prenait le volant, Michael s'installait à côté de lui et tentait d'arracher une bribe de conversation au Jaffa. Puis, lassé du silence et d'observer le paysage celui-ci retournait à l'arrière, laissant place à Daniel.

Lorsque Jack venait relever Teal'c, Daniel retournait à l'arrière du véhicule, et Teal'c prenait la place de copilote tandis que Sam discutait de sujets neutres avec Jenny. Enfin, Teal'c échangeait sa place avec Sam.

Jack sourit imperceptiblement; 9 minutes. Son second venait toujours au bout de neuf minutes le rejoindre. Sam passa entre les deux sièges, sa main s'appuyant à moitié sur le siège conducteur, à moitié sur l'épaule de Jack.

« - Alors Carter, on s'ennuie à l'arrière? Lança Jack, heureux d'avoir de la compagnie au volant.

-Pas du tout mon colonel, c'est juste que...On ne peut pas parler de grand chose avec Jenny, au risque de dévoiler ce qui ne devrait pas l'être...Et parler bébé et chiffon...Enfin..

-Ce n'est pas votre truc..

-C'est ça..

Un silence paisible s'installa et Sam observait le paysage. La ville de Philadelphie commençait à se dessiner au loin. Elle regarda sa montre : Huit heures du matin.

-Je sais Carter. Dit Jack, sans lâcher la route des yeux.

-Je..je vous demande pardon mon colonel? Sam le regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

-Vous avez regardé trois fois votre montre en moins de vingt secondes... Je sais que nous allons arriver à Philadelphie d'ici une heure et demi maximum et donc que nous serons à découvert...Mais pas de panique, tout va bien se passer!

Sam ne sut quoi répondre. Que son colonel la connaisse si bien la surprendrait toujours...Mais elle se reprit : Ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps ensemble en mission c'était donc logique.

Un énorme gargouillement la coupa dans ses réflexions. Elle allait envoyer un sourire moqueur à son colonel quand elle réalisa avec effroi...Qu'il s'agissait de SON gargouillement

-Je crois qu'on ne va pas seulement traverser la ville en plein jour...On va même devoir s'y arrêter!

-Mon colonel non..ce ne sera pas nécessaire! Dit elle, ses joues rosissants de plus en plus.

-Aaaah Carter! Levant une main vers elle pour la faire taire. Vous avez tellement faim qu'on a l'impression qu'un ogre à élu domicile dans votre estomac.

-Hey! ...Mon colonel

-J'imagine qu'il en est de même pour les deux femmes enceintes derrière

- Les « Deux » femmes enceintes? Répéta t-elle, perplexe.

-Teal'c a un appétit d'une femme arrivée à son neuvième mois.. Enfin, en plus je ne serai pas contre un bon brunch et un vrai café..Et puis on est à la moitié du plein d'essence..

-Bon..

-On trouvera une station service et un fastfood à la périphérie de la ville Carter, ne vous inquiétez pas...

Sam ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas très respectueux mais elle se contenta de soupirer en fixant l'horizon. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais il était le chef, après tout.


	10. Du Racisme au petit dej'

/!\ Attention au langage qui pourrait choquer les plus jeunes, à la fin de ce chapitre!

* * *

><p>«-Allez les campeurs! C'est l'heure du petit dej'! Lança Jack d'un air enjoué<p>

La porte du van claqua, et les six compagnons de voyage se dirigèrent vers le Fastfood.

Ils entrèrent et le silence se fit : Cinq blanc accompagnés d'un noir de près de deux mètres, ça ne passait pas inaperçu.

Michael et Jenny se tenaient en retrait, Teal'c haussa un sourcil, Daniel remonta ses lunettes et tandis que Sam arborait un air un inquiet, Jack toussota et emmena le groupe à une table reculée.

« -Qu'est ce que je vous sers? Demanda une serveuse rondelette avec un uniforme qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle avait l'air vulgaire et mâchait inlassablement son chewing gum.

-Michael,Jenny? Dit Jack de derrière son menu,encore indécis.

-Deux assiettes complètes, avec toasts et bacon. Sans oeuf pour ma femme. Et deux thé, s'il vous plait.

Les commandes s'enchainèrent.

-Et pour le négro? Demanda naturellement la serveuse, mâchant imperturbablement son chewing gum.

Teal'c se contenta d'hausser un sourcil. Il avait eu le temps d'assimiler l'idée qu'à cette époque plus que jamais les Tau'ris étaient racistes. Ca ne le touchait pas vraiment.

Jack se tendit, il s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique mordante,mais le regard décidé et réprobateur de son second parvint à peine à le retenir.

Mais Teal'c le devança.

-Un brunch complet et un café, s'il vous plait. Dit-il avec un énorme sourire arrogant.

Tous le regardèrent : L'arrogance n'était pas son genre, mais cela était juste...Impressionnant, dans tous les sens du terme.

La serveuse soupira, nota la commande et s'apprêtait à partir. Sam vit son supérieur serrer le poing, sa mâchoire se crispa d'avantage : Il allait craquer et parler trop vite. Elle devait agir.

-S'il vous plait ?

-Ouais?

-A côté de mon welsh, je voudrai des tranches de très vieux Sheddar. Coupées finement. TRES finement.

C'était complètement puéril. Mais elle s'en fichait : Son supérieur se calmerait, et ça emmerderait littéralement cette grosse serveuse : Il n'y avait rien de plus friable que le très vieux sheddar.

La serveuse soupira tellement fort qu'elle failli en cracher son chewing gum dans les cheveux d'une vieille dame assise à une table près du comptoir.

Les regards convergèrent vers la jeune militaire, et ses joues se rosirent légèrement.

-Quoi?

Personne ne commenta, seul Jack affichait un sourire narquois.

_« Angela Davis,toujours en fuite depuis aujourd'hui plusieurs jours, aurait été aperçue non loin de Philadelphie, la police continue ses efforts afin de retrouver la fugitive. Selon diverses sources, elle chercherait à rejoindre la branche New Yorkaise du Black Panther Party, avec qui elle a eu divers contacts... »_

Tous les six regardaient le vieux poste de télévision avec attention.

Sam soupira une fois de plus : Angela Davis semblait emprunter le même itinéraire qu'eux. Et s'ils avaient été chanceux jusqu'à présent, ils allaient croiser de plus en plus de policiers, et surement même des fédéraux...

« - Mon colonel..

-Je sais Carter, mais on continue le plan.

On leur apporta leurs assiettes. La serveuse apporta cinq minutes après les autres le brunch de Teal'c, qu'elle lui lança presque à la figure et les fines tranches de vieux Sheddar à Sam.

Ils mangèrent en silence. La clochette de la porte retentit, et deux policiers firent leur entrée dans le restaurant. Jack avala son toast et releva la tête.

Tous se tendirent.

La grosse serveuse leur servit deux donughts chacun ainsi qu'un mug de café sucré.

« -Je crois qu'on va avoir de la visite... Dit Daniel en avalant son café de travers.

-On devrait peut-être y aller...Lança Jenny, apeurée.

-Surement pas, ce serait le meilleur moyen de se faire contrôler. Laissons les venir. T...

-Je sais O'neill, je me comporterai de manière adéquate.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête.

En effet, ils virent la serveuse parler aux officiers, en jetant des regards mauvais à leur table.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux policiers vinrent à leur rencontre.

« - Messieurs dames.

-Messieurs les agents.

-Tout se passe bien?

-Parfaitement bien.

-Vous savez qu'en général on n'accepte pas les négros dans ce restaurant.

-C'est qu'il est bien mal fréquenté, on ne va pas imposer notre présence à des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine plus longtemps.

Et voilà. Il l'avait dit. Il avait parlé trop vite et sous la colè commença à se lever alors que Sam avait encore les yeux fermés : Elle avait craint ce moment.

-Toi mon mignon, si tu veux que je te coffre pour outrage à agent continue ainsi.

-Tout va bien, nous avons de la route à faire, on va vous laisser.

-Ah ouais, et on peut savoir où vous vous rendez?

-Non.

-Non?

-Non.

-Jack?

-Daniel?

-Jack!

-Daniel!

-Bon écoutez, vous allez rejoindre votre véhicule et de là on va procéder à une fouille en règle, et à un contrôle de papiers. Et si vous êtes trop louches pour nous, vous passerez la nuit, et peut être même la journée de demain en geôle, je suis clair?

C'est Michael qui se chargea de la note. Et Sam se fit un plaisir d'écraser « malencontreusement » le pied de leur serveuse, qui perdit d'office son sourire narquois.

Ils se dirigeaient nerveusement vers le van. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Techniquement il n'y avait rien de compromettant dans le van, la grossesse de Jenny avait fait fuir les envies d'herbes du couple. Néanmoins tous avaient conscience si les policiers faisaient un excès de zêle, cela leur coûterait leur ticket de retour pour leur époque mais occasionnerait également des changements importants dans l'Histoire.

-Mon colonel? Murmura Sam.

-Zat. Poche droite.

-Poche gauche.

-Négatif. Volant.

-A vos ordres.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, ils s'étaient compris et c'était plus qu'appréciable. Daniel et Teal'c les suivaient de près. Jack n'eut besoin que d'un regard vers eux pour se faire comprendre : Teal'c resterait prêt à agir tandis que Daniel ferait diversion.

-Allez c'est parti, qui est le propriétaire de cette poubelle dans le lot?

Personne ne releva, Michael se contenta de s'avancer en toussotant.

-Alors toi le hippie tu vas me faire le plaisir de me montrer les papiers de ta boîte de conserve, et vous me sortez tous vos papiers d'identité.

Jack lança les clefs du van à Michael et tous sortirent leurs papiers,anxieux.

Jenny pâlissait à vu d'oeil.

-Messieurs...Pendant votre fouille et vos contrôle..Pourrions nous ouvrir le van afin que notre amie s'asseye?

-Ouais ouais...

Pendant que l'un des agents vérifiait les papiers du van multicolore, l'autre vérifia à la hâte les papiers de Jenny et ceux de Sam ainsi que ceux de Daniel qui se tenait près d'elle. Celle-ci en vient à la conclusion suivante : Il en avait après Jack et Teal'c.

Sam en profita pour regarder son nom sur les faux papiers : Elle n'y avait même pas fait attention. Elle retint un juron lorsqu'elle lu le nom que son supérieur lui avait donné : « Leïa Organa ». Daniel lui montra discrètement la sienne : « Han Solo ». Il était décidément irrécupérable! Il ne manquerait plus que Teal'c se soit fait appeler « Chew Bacca » !

-Luke...Skywalker ?

-Lui même.

-Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Ils écoutèrent attentivement.

-Je suis dans les luminaires.

-Dans les luminaires?

-Affirmatif, le bon côté des luminaires. Ceux avec une bonne lumière.

-Tu serais pas entrain de te foutre de ma gueule, Skywalker?

-...Nope...

-Il faut l'excuser, sa passion, c'est les luminaires!

-Humpf, bon on verra ça plus tard. Et toi le négro?

Teal'c lui tendit sa carte d'identité sans sourciller.

-Murray...Freeman. HAHAHA! T'entends ça Joe, Monsieur s'appelle Freeman! Ta grand mère a dû sucer combien de blancs pour pouvoir être affranchie?

Sam s'approcha imperceptiblement de Jack, lui posant la main sur le bras. Le geste n'était pas approprié, mais qu'importe, ils devaient s'en sortir et pour cela, ils devaient tenir leur langue.

Seulement cette fois, Teal'c perdit son calme. Que l'on s'attaque à sa propre personne il n'en avait que faire. Que l'on insulte sa famille, foi de Jaffa il y avait de quoi démembrer un homme !

Il s'approcha rapidement, menaçant et colla littéralement son poing dans la figure du flic. Daniel baissa la tête en fermant les yeux tandis que Sam planta ses ongles dans la veste en cuir de Jack.

Avant qu'aucun d'eux ne réagisse, le second officier avait lâché les papiers du van et tenait son arme au poing. Son coéquipier, la lèvre en sang et blessé dans son orgueil, prit Teal'c par surprise et lui retourna son poing dans la figure, puis le maîtrisa et le plaqua au sol. Le bras en clé et un pied sur son homoplate, il jubilait. Tous se tendirent lorsqu'il sortit également son arme, posa le canon sur la tête de Teal'c.

* * *

><p>A Carolyne, qui prévoit de manger des Welsh au petit dej' et à ma maman qui m'a transmis l'astuce de la "tranche ultra fine de mimolette extra vieille si jamais la vendeuse du rayon fromage te cherche des noises"!<p> 


	11. Et sa suite

**Et voilà la suite, merci à Adle et Angélique pour les reviews! :) Voilà la suite! J'espère que ça vous plait! **

* * *

><p>-Est ce que tu sais, petite enflure que si je te loge une balle dans la tête, non seulement ta putain de mère pourra même pas reconnaître ta sale tête de nègre, mais en plus je recevrai une médaille. Je vais te descendre comme on va buter cette salope de Davis!<p>

Jenny pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les 3 membres de SG1 se regardèrent une fois de plus : Daniel fit monter la jeune femme à l'arrière du van, Michael, choqué, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Jack mis sa main droite dans la poche de sa veste, à la recherche de son zat. Lorsqu'il posa la main dessus, il réalisa que Sam n'avait pas bougé, sa main toujours sur son bras. Les deux flics avaient toujours leur attention portée sur Teal'c, mais il fallait être discret. De sa main gauche, il prit les clés que Michael lui avait rendu, et, passant sa main derrière le dos de son second, Il les déposa dans la poche arrière de son jean. Tentant de toucher le moins possible l'arrière train de Carter, qui rougissait déjà. Elle se détendit-un peu seulement- lorsqu'elle senti les clefs dans la poche, et sembla repasser en mode militaire.

D'un même concert, Jack zatta le policier en retrait, une fois. Face au bruit du laser, le deuxième éloigna le canon de la tempe de Teal'c et se retourna, surprit. Erreur fatale : Jack le zatta à son tour, Il regroupa les corps et donna trois décharges : Ils n'avaient pas le temps de cacher les corps.

Déjà Sam avait démarré le van.

-Michael!

Pas de réponse.

-MICHAEL! Dans le van! MAINTENANT!

Le jeune homme sembla reprendre conscience et pénétra à l'arrière du van qui démarra en trombe.

-Mon colonel, si quelqu'un nous a vu nous sommes foutus!

-Du calme Carter.

-Du calme? Mon colonel, si on fait des portraits robots de nous on ne pourra pas rendre visite à Catherine, et circuler dans New-York, ville où Angela Davis se dirige probablement va s'avérer impossible!

-Carter!

-Mais qu'avons nous fait!

Si elle n'était pas volant, et n'était pas une militaire entraînée, elle se serait roulé en boule et aurait pleuré.

-Carter du calme. C'est un ordre!

-Mon colonel avec tout le respect que je vous dois...

Elle s'arrêta. Ils étaient dans l'armée et il était son supérieur hiérarchique.

-A vos ordres. Dit-elle dans un souffle, résignée.

-Carter...Ne vous méprenez pas, je comprends parfaitement vos craintes, et je dirais même que je les partage. Néanmoins pour l'instant on s'en est tiré alors vous savez quoi, on va rouler jusqu'aux abords de NYC, On a que 150 bornes à faire, on y sera d'ici 3 heures... Il sera... 14h30 environ..On va se trouver un coin discret, et attendre patiemment demain pour pouvoir agir. En attendant on écoute les nouvelles, et il va falloir planquer T. un maximum. Évitons les problèmes de ce genre de se reproduire, vous voulez bien?

-A...A vos ordres mon colonel.

La route se fit dans un silence tendu à l'avant comme à l'arrière, chacun étant dans ses pensée.

Jenny, dans les bras de son mari s'était finalement endormie. Daniel regardait par la fenêtre, anxieux. Tandis que l'oeil de Teal'c ne cessait de gonfler.

-Ton oeil, ça va aller mon frère? Demanda Michael,encore un peu choqué.

-En effet, j'ai connu des dommages corporels plus importants que celui-ci. Maintenant, je vais méditer.

-Euh..Ok.

Le Jaffa entra en état de Kelnoreem, s'il y avait bien un avantage à avoir un goa'uld dans le corps, c'était le pouvoir régénérant de celui-ci.


	12. Rencontre du troisième type

Navrée pour ce délai! :s

* * *

><p>Ils avaient trouvé un sous-bois où se poser discrètement. Le van était garé à l'orée du bois la porte côté forêt ouverte, afin de permettre une éventuelle fuite.<p>

La radio était allumée et chacun attendait avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension le flash info.

_«Flash Info. Deux agents de police, les officiers Joe Spencer et Declan Lauwrenson sont portés portés disparus. Les deux membres de la police de Philadelphie n'auraient en effet, pas effectué leur tour de garde et ne répondent pas aux appels radios. Leur véhicule a été repéré sur le parking du Corner Café, à l'entrée de la ville. _ _D'après certains témoignages, dont celui de la serveuse ils auraient contrôlé un van de hippie avec à son bord, un homme noir. L'altercation aurait duré moins de cinq minutes. La police reste sur ses gardes, suspectant une fois de plus Angela Davis et ses complices de cette disparition suspecte »_

-C'est n'importe quoi,ils sont complètement parano! Lâcha Daniel.

-On s'en fiche, tant que ça peut nous servir et puis de toutes façon..

-Mon colonel!

-Je n'ai rien dit Carter! Je me tais! Il leva les mains comme pour se défendre. En ce demandant ce qui était le plus grave : Qu'il ait parfois à se demander qui était le chef dans cette équipe..Ou que cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment?

Les heures passèrent lentement où chacun s'occupait comme il pouvait. Teal'c venait de sortir de son Kelnoreem.

-Woouah mon frère regarde ça! Ton coquard a disparu! Comment t'as fait?

-Si je vous le révélerai je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous tuer.

-ah ouais nan ben tu sais ce qu'on dit hein, des fois il vaut mieux rester dans l'ignorance..

-En effet.

Le van se gara sans trop de difficultés devant l'observatoire le lendemain matin.

-Mon colonel, n'oubliez surtout pas le filtre solaire hydro-alpha

-..Ou je me brûlerai les yeux, je sais.

-Bonne chance.

-Rendez-vous dans une heure.

Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans l'observatoire.

-Yes! S'exclama Jack à la vue de l'énorme téléscope. On n'aura qu'une seule chance de prouver la théorie de Carter, gâche pas tout Jack!

-L'astronomie n'est-elle pas une de vos passion, O'Neill?

-Oui, mais pas de cette envergure! Allez, ouvrons le dome!...Ok, dans quelques secondes,on saura si oui ou non on pourra rentrer!

-Et si la théorie s'avère fausse?

-Je suppose qu'on restera..Ah, c'est l'heure du spectacle!

A ce moment,une magnifique éruption solaire s'offrit aux yeux de Jack.

-...Teal'c mon frère, demain à précisément 6;03 PM, on rentre à la maison!

Alors qu'ils refermaient le dôme et s'apprêtaient à partir, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir menant au télescope : Ils avaient de la visite.

Trois personnes apparurent et Jack et Teal'c se figèrent. Elle était là, panthère noire traquée entourée de deux complices, armes aux poings.


	13. Suite

Les deux hommes pointèrent leurs pistolets de concert sur nos deux amis, qui levèrent instinctivement les mains.

-Hey là, on se calme!

-La ferme!

-Il faut les tuer! Ils vont nous balancer.

-Euh...On est plus ou moins des fugitifs nous aussi, et on quitte la ville d'ici quelques minutes, alors on ne vous balancera pas, parole de scout!

-On ne peut pas prendre de risque Angela, tout le monde te recherche! Continua l'un des deux, sans prêter attention à l'argumentation de Jack.

Angela ne répondait pas, son regard s'était perdu dans celui de Teal'c qui, de la même manière semblait hypnotisé par la jeune femme à la coupe afro.

Un raclement de gorge de Jack ne parvînt pas à les ramener sur Terre, pas plus que les appels répétés des deux hommes de chaque côtés de la jeune femme.

Soudain, Teal'c sembla reprendre conscience.

-Nous sommes ceux qui ont tué les deux policiers à Philadelphie, crimes pour lesquels on vous a accusé. Nous sommes également des fugitifs et vous dénoncer impliquerait de nous mettre en danger inutilement. De plus, vous êtes un exemple de force et de courage pour le peuple noir.

Jack regarda Teal'c et cette fois, ce fut lui qui haussa un sourcil. Teal'c parlait rarement, et il se limitait à l'essentiel. Mais pour une fois, il y avait beaucoup d'essentiel.

-Vous quittez la ville. Pour aller où? Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché Teal'c des yeux.

-Angela!

-Silence!

-A vrai dire, nous attendons nos amis, ce sont eux qui nous diront où se trouve ce que nous recherchons...

Jack avait répondu, et la fugitive lui accorda enfin son attention,non sans un regard en biais vers Teal'c.

-Vous aurez la vie sauve, si vous nous emmenez.

Les deux hommes baissèrent leurs armes, et regardaient la jeune rebelle d'un air désolé.

Jack quant à lui se gonflait et dégonflait les joues,comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était contrarié.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, sincèrement...Mais nous sommes déjà six dans le van, et nous avons suffisamment mis en danger le couple qui nous a conduit jusqu'ici et puis vous sav...

-C'est d'accord.

Jack regarda Teal'c, les sourcils en accent circonflexes.

-T. ?

-En route dans ce cas. Répondit la fugitive.

Jack soupira : Non seulement son coéquipier extra-terrestre avait le béguin pour Angela Davis dans les années 70 et pire que de se mettre en danger, Carter n'allait pas être contente. Vraiment pas contente.

-Bordel Angie ils savent même pas où ils vont!

Le van était là, à l'heure.

-Alors?

-Votre théorie est confirmée.

-Où est-ce qu'on doit aller pour l'éruption de demain?

-Washington DC.

-Mon colonel...?

-Carter?

-Il faudrait que..Vous montiez pour que..L'on parte..

-Carter, ne vous fâchez pas. On va avoir trois passagers supplémentaires, et c'est un ordre.

-Je..Pardon?

Sans un mot de plus, Jack s'éloigna du van, Teal'c sur les talons. Ils entrèrent à nouveau dans l'observatoire.

Les deux jeunes hommes réagirent instantanément.

-Ohla les jeunes!On se calme. Bon Washington. On va à Washington DC.

-Parfait. En route.

-Avec tout mon respect...L'endroit où se trouve le siège du gouvernement..Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux pour vous?

-Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, dites vous qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je sois ici, avec mes amis du Black Panther Party.

-Bon,Allons y.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'arrière du van et à peine la porte fermée, Michael démarra, direction Washington.

Sam ne dit rien; Jack le lui avait ordonné et elle était un bon petit soldat. Elle soupira. Mince il pouvait être un sale con parfois! Son rôle de chef d'équipe était de protéger l'équipe, pas de la foutre littéralement dans la merde! S'ils étaient arrêtés, ils seraient enfermés à vie, ou pire! Mais tant pis. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle faisait la morale à tout le monde, surtout à son supérieur. Et s'ils n'étaient pas capables de réaliser l'enjeu de la chose :Tant pis. Mais elle ne se blâmerait pas.


	14. Le bout du chemin

Tous se jaugeaient. Les deux jeunes avaient toujours leurs armes de sorties.

Personne n'osait parler. Michael jetaient sans arrêt des regards inquiets dans le rétroviseur central, Tandis que Daniel, assis à la place du copilote tentait de regarder discrètement par dessus son épaule. En vain.

Sam avait pris place entre Jack et Teal'c, en face les trois fugitifs. Jenny, épuisée par toutes ces péripéties, dormait dans le fond du véhicule.

-Bon, on en a pour 6 heures de trajet, ça risque d'être long si on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux..

-D'où venez vous?

-Si on vous le disait, on serait dans l'obligation de vous tuer

Deux armes se braquèrent sur chacune de ses tempes.

-Wow wow wow du calme! Je plai-san-tais.

-Alors, d'où venez vous?

-Non ça c'était sérieux, on ne peut pas vous le révéler.

Le silence retomba. Personne ne sachant vraiment quoi dire.

-Vous êtes...Ensemble?

-Quoi? Non! Non, nous sommes...

-Collègues.

-C'est ça. Collègues.

-Je vois.

-Alors, et vous, vous allez faire quoi à Washington?

-Si je vous le disais, je devrais vous tuer.

Jack ne répondit pas, mais un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage, il faisait écho à celui, à peine perceptible de la jeune femme à la coupe afro.

-On vous dépose où?

-Peu importe, on se débrouillera.

Sans être un lieu de franche camaraderie, l'ambiance se détendit un tant soit peu dans le van, et les jeux de cartes furent sortis rapidement. Jenny s'était réveillée et avait pris la place de Daniel, qui avait rejoint le groupe.

Teal'c et Angela ne cessait de se lancer des regards de coin,ce qui n'échappa à personne.

-Tu as été un esclave.

-En effet.

-Je le savais, tu as cette souffrance dans les yeux...D'où viens-tu, et comment t'es tu affranchi?

-Je ne peux vous révéler ces informations, je peux simplement vous dire que c'est cet homme, qui m'y a aidé. Dit-il en regardant Jack qui se faisait battre au jeu de sept familles par Sam, une fois de plus.

« -Michael! On en est où? Demanda celui-ci, lasse de _toujours_ perdre contre une Carter hilarde

-Il nous reste encore deux heures avant d'arriver à la périphérie de Washington man, mais je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter à une heure de là, on devra vous reconduire plus tôt demain, mais on pourra trouver un bois où se planquer.

-Excellente stratégie.

-C'est la tienne mon frère.

-Quelle heure est il? Demanda Angela.

- Quatorze heures passées. Répondit Sam en regardant sa montre.

-Vous êtes une très jolie femme. J'aime vos cheveux.

Sam rougit légèrement.

-Merci...J'adore votre coupe également!

Elle sourit en retour. La partie de carte reprit de plus belle.

Il était quinze heures et ils allaient arriver à destination.

«-Merde merde merde! On a un problème les mecs!

-Du calme il se passe quoi Michael?

-Les flics!

-Eh merde!

-Bon, en fait si on enlève ces matelas ce sont des coffres là dessous...Ca risque d'abîmer votre brushing mais je vous propose de vous planquer là dedans tous les trois...

-Mon brushing devrait survivre.

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement. Vu de l'extérieur, et si le moment n'était pas si dangereux ils auraient tous rit car la situation se trouvait être très cocasse!

-Teal'c vieux frère mettez vous dans le fond si ça ne vous dérange pas...

-Bien sur O'Neill.

Les policiers firent signes au van de s'arrêter. Michael regarda Jenny qui lui serra le bras, comme pour l'encourager, elle posa une main rassurante sur son ventre.

- M'sieur, m'dame.

Un policier bien enrobé s'accouda à la vitre du van.

-Euh..Salut...m'sieur l'agent.

-Alors, on trimballe quoi dans ce char?

Il avait dit ça sans conviction, n'essayant même pas de jeter un oeil à l'arrière, où SG1 retenait son souffle.

-Euh eh ben ma femme est enceinte en fait...Et on voudrait arriver à Washington, chez ses parents à temps pour la naissance..Enfin..

-Ah ouais? C'est pour quand M'dame?

-Dans deux mois normalement..

-Eh ben! Félicitations!

-..Merci.

-Bon allez vous m'avez l'air sympa. Je vous demande juste votre permis de conduire, et je vous laisse rouler!

-Tenez le voilà.

-Merci...Bon...Ca m'a l'air en ordre! Tout le monde devient barge avec cette nana nègre qui fuit.

-Oui c'est vrai on nous a beaucoup arrêté sur le chemin à cause du van.

-Ouais boarf, moi ce que j'en dit, c'est qu'ils en font un peu trop. Vous savez, ma femme est métisse et ça nous empêche pas d'être heureux. Si les gens voyaient un peu plus loin que le bout de leur terrain...

-Tout à fait man! Enfin, M'sieur l'agent!

-Allez, roulez jeunesse et soyez prudents sur la route hein!

-Oui monsieur l'agent!

Ils repartirent, et tous s'autorisèrent à respirer. Ils attendirent d'avoir perdu la voiture de police de vue, avant de libérer les trois acolytes.

-C'est moi où..On a de la chance?

Sam lui jeta un regard lourd de sens

-Ok Carter..J'ai rien dit!

-Carter?

-C'est son nom.

Merde. Il s'était vendu. Et Carter le fusillait du regard : Depuis quand ne se sentait-il plus réellement le chef dans cette aventure?

-Quel est le votre?

-Luke Skywalker

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre si vous ne le voulez pas..

-J'aimerai autant.

Il était vaincu. Cette femme était vraiment fascinante. Il l'appréciait réellement.

Il était presque 16 heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'un nouveau bois. Jack soupira, les forêts, ils en avaient leur compte au quotidien!

Ils installèrent un campement spartiate à l'abri des regards sous la protection des arbres et divers feuillages; puis firent un feu, et partagèrent le peu de vivres qu'il leur restait : Des crackers, des poptarts aux bleuets, et un peu de chips au Sheddar.

« -Un vrai festin.

-Pour nous c'est énorme,merci de le partager avec nous.

-Vous avez vu ça, même pas besoin de sortir vos armes!

Les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent d'un mauvais oeil tandis qu'Angela lui sourit : Elle appréciait ce groupe. Ils étaient des fugitifs, comme eux même si les raisons différaient probablement.

-Vous n'êtes pas très causant.. Fit remarquer Jack aux deux hommes qui accompagnaient la «panthère noire».

-On n'a rien d'intéressant à dire.

-Chips?

Il en était sur, il n'y avait que les chips pour sortir quelqu'un d'une conversation gênante.

-Merci.

-«Carter?»

-Maintenant que vous connaissez mon nom, appelez moi Sam.

-Sam?

-Samantha,mais j'aime autant qu'on m'appelle Sam.

-Bien alors _Sam _je sais que nous sommes des fugitifs mais vous ne semblez vraiment pas nous apprécier... Seriez vous raciste? Vous avez un ami noir pourtant?

Sam ne sut quoi répondre dans un premier temps. Le simple fait qu' _Angela Davis_ lui parle était surréaliste.

-Dieu non madame!

-Appelez moi Angela.

-Angela. Vous êtes un exemple pour toute femme libérée et émancipée qui se respecte! J'avoue ne pas nécessairement être en parfait accord avec vos actes un peu trop violents pour moi, mais soyez sure que je vous respecte énormément. Et au passage je n'accorde aucune importance à la notion de «race».

-Merci beaucoup... Vous semblez venir d'un autre monde, un monde où les femmes s'assument complètement.

-En quelques sortes..

-Vous ne direz rien, n'est ce pas?

-Je ne dirai rien. Désolée.

-C'est pour cela que vous êtes nerveuse ?

-Oui.

Angela sourit et enlaça Sam, cette dernière ne sut que dire, que faire elle était choquée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma soeur, tu arriveras à ce que tu entreprends. Peu importe de quoi il s'agit.

Sam retourna l'étreinte, et jeta regard d'incompréhension à son supérieur. Elle était néanmoins touchée par la jeune afro-américaine.

La nuit tomba bien vite et une fois les tours de garde répartis, ils entamèrent,ils l'espéraient, leur dernière nuit en 1969.

* * *

><p><em>Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue après celui-ci, on y arrive, tenez bon!<em>


	15. Auxrevoirs

Le trajet jusque Washington même se fit sans encombre. D'après les nouvelles, Angela se trouvait encore aux alentours de New York. Les fédéraux en était venus à l'hypothèse suivante : Elle cherchait à fuir lâchement vers le Canada.

Cela fit bien rire les huit occupants du van.

« -Bon, nous on va bientôt arriver, toujours aucune idée d'où on pourrait vous déposer?

-Un coin tranquille, qui nous laisserait la possibilité de circuler plus ou moins discrètement..

-Sans vouloir vous vexer avec votre coupe afro et dans la mesure où vous avez le visage placardé dans tous les états du pays...

-D'où le plus ou moins, « Skywalker »

-Humpf.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du Lincoln memorial.

« -Arrêtez-vous!

-Pardon?

-Ici, nous allons descendre ici.

-Au Lincoln memorial? Y'a mieux comme « plus ou moins discret »,non?

Angela affichait un sourire provocateur, tandis que les deux autres mirent leur capuche, et ouvrirent la porte du van.

-Merci, de nous avoir emmené.

-Our home is your Home, ma'am.* Répondit Daniel.

Elle lui sourit et enlaça Sam une fois de plus tout en lui embrassant la joue.

-Garde ta force ma soeur. Elle t'irradie et enveloppe tes amis!

Sam se sentit rougir alors qu'elle souriait à la jeune femme.

-Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, frère de liberté. Lança la jeune femme au Jaffa.

-Idem ici. Prenez soin de vous Angela Davis. Répondit Teal'c en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

-Michael et Jenny,merci de nous avoir emmené malgré tout, et félicitations pour votre enfant!

-Oh de rien ma soeur, Our Home is you home comme on dit!

-Enfin Our van is your van en l'occurrence ici.. Marmona Jack aux oreilles de son second qui lui sourit.

Les trois fugitifs saluèrent le groupe une dernière fois. Elle fit un dernier clin d'oeil à Jack, et comme dans un souffle, ils étaient partis.

Tous restèrent là, ne sachant trop que faire.

-Eh ben...Quelle rencontre, hu? souffla Daniel, pensif.

-En effet.

-C'était... Commença Sam.

-Magique? Proposa Jack

-Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurai utilisé...

-Bon, et si on repartait, l'heure tourne! Dit Jack, recentrant l'équipe sur le but de ce périple.

-C'est bon Michael, arrêtez nous là, on y est presque. Demanda Sam.

-Bon eh bien...C'est le moment pour nous de se séparer.. Dit Jack, avec plus de regrets dans la voix qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

-Quoi?

-Non!

Crièrent Michael et Jenny en même temps.

-Ecoutez à partir de maintenant, on va devoir agir seuls...

Jack soupira, il savait que les hippies ne les laisseraient pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est trop dangereux... Tenta t-il.

-On veut que vous nous emmeniez avec vous.

-On ne peut pas faire ça...

-Mais vous nous le devez...

-Oui, on vous le doit. On vous doit beaucoup même. Mais vous appartenez à cette époque, à cette planète. Vous devez me croire à propos de ça : C'est une super époque!

-Michael a été réquisitionné.

-On va juste au concert avant... Tu sais... Mais...Si on vient avec vous..Je veux pas..Tuer qui que ce soit!

-Michael...

-Monsieur, on ne peut rien dire. Il doit se décider lui même, On peut marcher le reste du chemin à partir d'ici. Intervint Sam

-On doit y aller, je suis désolé.

Ils sortirent du van et Sam serra la main de Jenny dans un dernier au revoir.

* * *

><p>* « Angela Our home is your home! » ("Angela, Notre maison est la tienne! »Ce slogan était affiché sur des pancartes déposées devant les maisons des gens la soutenant!<p> 


	16. Epilogue

-Le reste appartient à l'histoire, hu? Dit Jack, en buvant un peu de son café.

-Et quelle histoire! Renchérit Daniel.

-Ouvrir une porte à la main avec des camions de l'armée en guise d'énergie...Tu sais que tu pourrais dominer le monde avec ton génie diabolique?

Le militaire sourit tendrement à sa femme.

-Arrête tes bêtises!

-Bon sang ce que tu avais été ronchon tout le long de cette aventure!

-PARDON?

-Daniel,T. J'ai pas raison?

-..Ben à vrai dire Sam tu sais..

-Daniel.. …

Ils finirent par se sourire, puis leurs regards convergèrent vers Teal'c, plongé dans ses pensées.

-T. ? on se rappelle du bon vieux temps?

-En effet O'neill.

-Je me rappelle de ta tête, quand tu as appris lorsqu'on est revenu qu'en réalité elle était lesbienne...

-Je pense malgré tout que Teal'c aurait eu sa chance avec elle!

-Moi aussi.. Dit Sam, se remémorant cette aventure.

-Ouais toi aussi tu aurais eu ta chance!

-Quoi? Non je voulais dire, pour Teal'c!

-Arrête la manière dont elle t'a susurré ses au-revoir à l'oreille...

-Quoi tu es jaloux?

-Hein?Non!

-Non parce que..

-Quoi? Parce que quoi? Elle sourit effrontément en se levant.

-Je vais me doucher! Dit elle avant de courir jusque la salle de bain, hilarde.

Jack réagit au quart de tour et se rua à sa suite.

-TOI! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir de la sorte colonel!

Daniel et Teal'c sourirent. Leurs vies respectives avaient bien changées depuis cette aventure, qui ne les avait pas laissée indème.

-Dire qu'elle aura été arrêté le jour même de notre départ.

-Oui,mais elle aura été arrêté exhibant sa poitrine devant le Lincoln Memorial* Répondit Teal'c, un franc sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est vrai, la classe! Je suis sur que tu as la photo dans ton tiroir!

-Nous n'avons jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de Michael et Jenny, finalement. Se contenta de dire Teal'c,dans le but de changer de sujet.

-Si, Jack avait fait des recherches rappelle toi...

-Je ne me souviens pas.

-Michael a été tué au Viêt-Nâm en 1970...Sa fille ne l'aura jamais connu...

-Il ne méritait pas ça.

-Qui mérite ça, hein

-Tu as raison Daniel Jackson.

-Sa fille, Jenny l'a appelée Samantha Angela Mclane.

-Un joli hommage!

-Ouais! Bon, on va faire quoi aujourd'hui tu crois?

-Surement un peu plus de pêche.. Dit le Jaffa sans réel entrain.

-Ouais comme tu dis.. Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

-Une petite partie de carte? Daniel ouvrit le tiroir contenant un vieux jeu de carte. Il sourit en trouvant dans le fond, quelques badges « FREE ANGELA »*.

_ "Angela my sister, ton nom dans nos vies résonne"._

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà! Tout à une fin...Merci d'avoir suivi cette aventure! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu pour l'écrire! Laissez moi vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ça fait plaisir ;) <em>

* * *

><p>*Le coup de la poitrine au Lincoln Memorial sort de mon imagination détraquée!<p>

* Des badges «FREE ANGELA» («Libérez Angela» avec sa photo circulaient durant la cavale de cette dernière)


End file.
